


Just Say Fuck It

by LilRedMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, from like 2 years ago, im rambling in the tags, just straight up smut, sorry it's kinda rushed, this is an older story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedMoon/pseuds/LilRedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have sex. The end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I just wanted porn. So I made some. Yay porn!!!  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ .｡.:*☆

Stiles awoke to a cloud of hot breath against his neck. Groaning he tried to roll over, only to finding his way blocked by a wall of hard, very hot and very naked, muscle. An arm snaked its way around Stiles' side bringing their bodies close. He could feel Derek's erection poking his lower back. His eyes shot open. Groaning he slid his hand down his front, stroking his half hard erection. A poorly silenced moan escaped his throat, waking the older man behind him.

Derek, seeing his boyfriend jerking himself off was too much for him to handle so early. Growling, he smacked Stiles' hand away from his dick, replacing it with his own. He leaned over Stiles pushing him on his back, capturing the young mans lips in a vicious kiss. Moaning into it, Stiles couldn't help the waves of pleasure crashing into him, making his hips thrust into the alphas hand. Derek was the first to break the connection, trailing hot, wet kisses along the boys jawline. As he moved further down, Stiles sighed at the sparks that were being sent all over his body.

When Derek finally reach Stiles' cock, he looked up into his eyes. Stiles nodded, seeing he was waiting for his permission. Derek licked at the base of his shaft slowly working his way up to the red tip. Arching his back, Stiles took Derek's free hand and started to suck on his fingers, sampling a bit of his own pre-cum in the process. He didn't mind though. If anything, it turned him on even more. Finding his fingers sufficiently lubed, Derek moved them to Stiles' entrance. Feeling the first finger being pushed in, Stiles gasped. As Derek started to thrust in gently, Stiles brought his hand down to Derek's head, lightly pulling his hair. A second finger quickly followed suit, scissoring and stretching as they searched for a certain spot. Derek smirked at the boy's gasp as he hit home in a powerful thrust. Finding his goal, Derek proceeded to add a third finger to Stiles' already stretched hole making Stiles let out a surprised yelp. Trying to get more friction, Stiles felt himself grind down harder onto Derek's fingers, fucking himself as hard as he could.

Derek decided he'd waited long enough and pulled himself away from the boy. Stiles whined at the empty feeling that had invaded him when the fingers were pulled free. Looking up he saw Derek creep up his body and plant a searing kisses in his wake. When he finally reach Stiles' lips, He dragged him into a deep kiss. Nipping at his lower lip and sucking Stiles' tongue into his own mouth. Stiles felt the tip of Derek's hard member against his hole. Wiggling his hips Stiles whimpered wanting to feel the alpha's giant cock inside him. With a feral growl from above Stiles felt the hard flesh push past the ring of muscle and into his body.

An appreciative groan from both parties echoed of the walls. Derek stilled for a few moments, making Stiles pull his hips closer before he moved again. Not even bothering with a slow pace, Derek thrusted into Stiles without a seconds thought. Stiles couldn't help the whimpers and moans leaking from his mouth as Derek pounded into his body over and over again. With his release quickly approaching, Derek increased his speed as he gripped Stiles' cock in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. Stiles came with a shout as his body was wracked with wave upon wave of pleasure. Feeling Stiles' walls fluttering around his member and greedily pull him in further, Derek came, filling Stiles to the rim. Stiles loosened his grip on Derek as exhaustion started to take over.

"Geez, I thought we were gonna take a break from sex?" Stiles said catching his breath again.

"Decided against it. You just smelled so good last night." Derek licked a strip up his mates neck, causing goosebumps to appear and shutters to run down Stiles' spine.

"Fair enough! Can I go back to sleep now? You kept me up really late last night, babe." Proving his statement with a giant yawn making his last words almost incoherent. Derek let out a chuckle as he rearranged them so Stiles was using Derek's arm as a pillow. Ah werewolves, they're the best boyfriends in the world. With that he slipped into a deep slumber.


End file.
